motherkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Graham Gregson
Graham Gregson (グレアム グレッグソン, Gureamu Guregguson) is the commander of COSMOS and the man who raised Ricalna and Lennard after they were abandoned. Appearance Back story In the back stories from 20-30 years before the events of the main series, Graham appears with shorter sandy hair, no beard, and green eyes. He only had two scars back then, the one just beside his left eyebrow and the one on his right cheek. He appears to only have two piercings on his left ear during the back stories. He wears a white blood-stained jumper with a black t-shirt underneath and either a long green jacket or a slightly shorter one. He wears gloves most of the time Present In the present, Graham has 5 scars on his face, one diagonally above each eyebrow, a short one on his right cheek, a long one on the left cheek and one across his face. He has grown a beard and the top of his right ear now has two piercings in it. He is seen in many outfits throughout the series. In his first appearance, he wears a t-shirt and is shown to be wearing a dog tag. He later shows up in a brown jacket and camouflage trousers which he wears for most of the series. At one point while meeting with Ricalna, he wears a black turtleneck with a long white coat and a pendent. Personality Graham doesn't give much away about himself and tends to keep his plans to himself. He's easily angered by people saying things he doesn't agree with and is likely to lash out. A lot of Graham's plans don't make sense and he avoids having to explain himself. Graham is shown to be slightly protective of Zelik, having killed Silas for hurting him. Lennard mentions that Graham is willing to do anything to achieve his goal, even if people have to die he will do it. Background Little is known about Graham. Originally believed to have been a legendary member of Eden's army that, according to rumour, turned against them after discovering a dark secret of Eden. This is untrue, as the Graham present is not the real Graham Gregson, rather his murderer who stole his identity. It is possible that this Graham was a member of Eden's army as he does have all the training and knowledge, as well as knowing a lot about the people within Eden. After stealing the identity of Graham Gregson, he met Zelik, hoping to convince Zelik that he was the real Graham. The identity theft needed to be done perfectly so that Zelik wouldn't notice anything strange between the two Grahams. Graham got Zelik's trust knowing he could gain anything through Zelik, including supplies and recruits. When Silas kidnapped Zelik, Graham went out on his own to find and save him. Graham rescued Zelik moments before Zelik would have been shot and took him to the hospital. Zelik owed him his life. Graham instantly grew angry at Silas for what he did to Zelik and decided to kill him himself. Despite the fact this could have helped his relationship with Zelik even more, Graham denied knowing anything about the murder. Graham offered to have Adam fix Zelik's sight and hearing and make him a prosthetic, but Zelik refused claiming he'd wait till he was retired, but would be glad to help Adam out if he came to the Cocytus. Relationships Ricalna Forde Graham took Ricalna in when he was abandoned by his parents and looked after him. When Ricalna was older he joined COSMOS to help Graham's fight against Eden. Graham sent him and his squad into Eden in hopes that one of them would be turned into a mother keeper to make their attack on Heaven's Tower easier. Ricalna was the one to be turned into a mother keeper but due to the influence of those in Eden and lack of knowledge of Graham's plans, Ricalna started to doubt Graham and COSMOS. Graham doesn't manage to convince Ricalna to trust him again and during the final battle against Eden, Ricalna doesn't meet up with Graham as he was supposed to, instead deciding to fight Turkes and defend Heaven's Tower. Lennard Forde Graham took Lennard in along with Ricalna when they were abandoned. He told Lennard that Ricalna had been killed when Ricalna's squad was wiped out. Lennard hated Eden for killing her brother and blamed Graham for letting Ricalna get killed, but her need for revenge drove her to join COSMOS. Lennard and Graham tend to fight as they are both very stubborn and opinionated, but Graham refuses to force Lennard into leaving COSMOS despite their fights and the fact he said she's welcome to leave willingly since her goals are not that of COSMOS. During the fight against Lint, Graham risked being killed by Lint to save Lennard. Zelik Lindemann Graham and Zelik have known each other since Graham first came to the slums. Graham had hoped to use Zelik's trust to make the slums do as he needed. The two ended up being very friendly and Zelik offered Graham a discount at the Cocytus, despite how he made sure to get as much money out of Silas as he could. When Zelik was kidnapped and tortured by Silas, Graham was the one to save him moments before he would have been killed. Graham later killed Silas for torturing and attempting to kill Zelik, but denied any knowledge of Silas's death when asked. Graham and Zelik are still close friends in the main story of Mother Keeper. Graham had Zelik deliver the chip to Ricalna to let him know where to meet him. Zelik seems to have a lot more knowledge of Graham than anyone else and actually seems to have an idea about Graham's plans. Graham asks Zelik to help out during the final battle against Eden by being in charge of the missile and protecting that area. He also makes Zelik finally get his sight and hearing fixed and gets him a prosthetic arm for the final battle. Zelik destroyed the arm in a fight not long after. They are married. Silas Andovaldo Graham and Silas knew each other though it's unknown how well. Graham makes a comment about Silas being impatient at one point and Silas recognises Graham when Graham turns up to kill him. Adam Graham knows Adam and has him make the prosthetic for Zelik as well as fix Zelik's sight and hearing. Quotes * "You're a son I'm extremely proud of."- About Ricalna, Chapter 1 * "This isn't training."- Chapter 48 Trivia * Graham was partially inspired by Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Solid series * In the drama CD, Graham was voiced by the Japanese voice actor for Solid Snake * Graham shares a birthday with Turkes Verafoult * Graham and Zelik have matching earrings on their left ears as well as both having a singular dog tag rather than a pair each * He has the same bags attached to his belt as Zelik * Graham's scars and even beard have a habit of disappearing between panels * Graham is very bad with money and tends to buy bad quality items to the point Zelik has to give him a discount * Graham is seemingly very bad at telling small lies